You and Me
by paily2001
Summary: Paige and emily havent have sex and they have been together for 1 year. But when someone of the past of Paige want to destroid their relanshioship they past a lot of thing. Read to understand- Maybe a One-Shot, the readers decide
1. Ex-Girlfriend

**Hey this is my new story. Is about the couple of Pretty little Liars Paily. In Sorry if the story has bad Grammar English is not my original language. I'm not own any characters except the pretty little liars I invent. I think is a one-shot.**

Emily POV

Tomorrow Paige and I we are going to a party of the college, but know I am with the girls at the brew. We are talking about that my relanshioship with Paige is not so serius. Only because we have not have sex yet.

Guys, I think Paige and me we have a really good relanshioship without sex. Lie!. Said Hanna

Why you said that? Ask Aria. Then Hanna turn to me. Emily are you telling me you have never think about you and Paige having sex, You have been a couple since 1 year and nothing have happen. Yes- But then Hanna stop her. I mean Em, with Maya you had sex like all the time and I thing Paige is not virgin but at least admit that you want to sleep with her.

Okay, yes we may talk about that. I said

So?. She told me she want to wait , but I dont know what to think. I turn down my face.

Why you said that? Spencer ask me. I breath and start talking again. Cause I know before me Paige was a player. I know she has slept with a lot of girls and not having sex make me feel like she dont want me.

Dont said that Em, Paige love you and she maybe want to wait to the correct moment. Aria said. Yes, Maybe. I said.

The Party (Emili POV)

I am at my house waiting for Paige to come for me. After 15 minutes I saw a car out so I came out the house. She was wearing a tie jeans pants, a shirt with the logo of skrillex and black boats. She look so sexy.

Hey beautiful. Paige said and kiss me- Hey. Then we arrive to the party 10 minutes later.

When we enter we saw Hanna, Aria and Ezra so we went there. -Wow!Paige you look very sexy - Hanna said and Paige get red. Then some of the swim team call her to play cards so she went. Aria and Ezra were dancing and Hanna calling Caleb.

Then a blonde girl was stan next to me and she was looking at me. I felt unconfortable. So I was going to go whenshe star to talk.

So, you are Emily Fields. She said looking up and down to me. Do I know you? I ask. Oh, no I am Claire the ex of Paige- I was surprise- Yes, and when a friend told me that Paige has a girlfriend I was really surprised- Why? I said trying to not sound nerveus. Cause Paigey does not have girlfriends in a large time. Our relanshioship was like 3 months but was the best think I have ever had.

I was confused cause I did not understand. Then she continue.- Was the best sex I have ever had, well I think you know that because you and Piage mey already...- Mmm, no we havent.

Then she start laughing.- OMG, she is only using you. What?- Fields you do not atract her and she only want sex. Of course I understand know, she maybe is with you only for funny and maybe have sex with other girls jaja.

She...She is not like that- I said almost in tears.- Yes it is, she is a player, she is not honest, is not capable of loving anyone, and if you think it is lucky to have her lie. She is mine!- Now I was angry and I said- No she is mine!- Are you sure Emily?- Yes I am, I know she love me and I love her.-Emily you are living in a lie.- Then she move near to my ear and said- Well if she love you why you are the only girl who not had sex, and with me yes?- She move awy out with a smile.

I was almost to criey. She was correct maybe Paige does not love me she is just playing with me. I turn to look at her and she was laughing with another girl. I feel jeauluos and sad. I was going home and Hanna stop me but I just dont let her a tart running to home.

Paige POV

I star looking at Emily but I did not found s¿her, I call her but she dont answer me. I saw Hanna and ask her.-Hey Han, have you seen Emily I dont found her- Yes I saw her 20 minutes ago she was angry- Okay bye

I go out and to my car until someone touch my shoulder.- Hey Paige- I was shock, why Claire is there in California- Hey...Claire whi are you? Said looking awy cause she was simlling at me- Great, Excellent- Yes, em I have to go- Oh know- She said moving infrot of me tring to kiss me. I move away- Calire, dont kiss me I have a girlfriend- Oh, Emily no?

I was confused- How you know her name?- Cause I was talknig to her. I fell really angry.-What to tell her Claire?. Oh!Nothing only just the great sex with you- Dont tell me, you said her bad thing of me or us- No Paige I just told her the truth of you, you are only a person you play with the minds of other people like me.- But I dont care cause I want to have the think we had in the past.

She tried to kiss me again and I took her hand away from me- You and me did not have anyuthing besaid sex, and I regret abiut that, but I will not led you aruin my relanshipship with the only person who I really love, So dont looke me again and dont be near to Emily okay!- O...Okay she said afraid.

Emily POV

I am at home, I already stop crying and Paige have call me many times but I dont care. Then I hear the oor knocking. I dod not want to open but I remember my mom was coming late and she did not have keys. WhenI open the door I saw her, Paige.

What you want?- Talk she said.- There is nithing to talk about- I let her enter.

Emily I know what Claire told you and Is not truth- Dont lie to me Paige. I said serious.-You and her had sex a lot of time and with me your girlfriend of 1 year no.-Em, yes we had sex but I did not feel with her like I feel with you, I dont want to have sex with you because, I want to be special. You are the best thing that have ever happen to me. She said looking at me.

AI kiss her hardly and then hude her. -I dont want to lose you only because a stupid girl of my past.-She said and I laugh. -is okay for me to wait I told her an kiss her slowly.

 **So here is it, tell me if you want me to continue or what you like or not Bye**

 **.R**


	2. Really?

**Okay, in this chapter I tried to do my best in the grammar and I do a dialogue so you can understand who said the thigs.**

Paige POV

Well Emily and I, we are more conect since the party. I fell like the special moment is coming soon, I have to said that thinking of that make me a little neveous. I have to find the perfect place and the correct moment, I want to be just she and me.

I am at the school taking the books from my locker, when someone touch my sholder so I suppose it was Emily but when I turn around it was her, Claire.

P: What the hell are you doing here? I told you I did not want to see you any more.-

I wa slooking to her waiting for an answer. Then she smile me and talk.

C: Well, you have to acostumbrate to see me here for the rest of the year, because my father translame here to finish my studies.-She said qith a seductive smile.

C: And we can have some lone time just you and me- She start touching my arms.

P: Stop! You and I never were something, I am with Emily she is the best thing that happen to my lve.

C: Okay, stay with you Emily but let me tell you something that you will never forget. You can be with anyone but you can not erase and forget what you and me have. You were mine for a while, but you will me mine for the rest of your live.

After she said that she dissapear, I could not breath okay, I did not understan when she mean ¨ you will me mine for the rest of your live¨. Is that suppose to be a threat for me and Emily or she just said.

Emily POV

Paige send me a message that said she was not going to the swim practice, cause she have to do a lot of homework. After practice I was walking out the school when I saw Claire practice basketball. I was confused, I though she did not live here or been in this school. Afountaly she did not saw me. I am going to Paige house for talk about the situation of Claire. That girl is not a good person.

I ring the bell when open me the door and told me Paige was upstaris.

E: Hey babe.-Kissing her softli

P: Hey. How was practice?

E: It was good, just that I saw Claire practicing basketball. I did not knew she was studing here.

P: Yes she is, and she is in love with me, and she hate you, well our relanshioship.

E: Yeah, I get to know that in the party. What are we going to do?

P: Nothing, I know she will do all the possible to destroid our relanshioship, but I will not let her, I will not let her she hurt you okay Em?

She put her hands in mines and kiss me hard. The night was with kisses and passionate. I feel protect with her with my Paige.


	3. Not over

**Paige POV**

Well, things have been difficult lately. In chemistry class I play Clare and Emily is not happy with that. It is a project of more than 1 month on a free theme research. Whenever we're in class to make progress she always stares at me and touches my arm or call me princess or beautiful.

I hate this. The worst thing is that in a week Emily and I fulfill one years and six months to be together. I have not fought time to buy something or planning for thinking about the situation of Clare. Only Emily and I are ready and this is the opportunity. Now I go to chemistry class. Clare is sitting and watching me with arrogant face. _This will be a long day_ thought.

C: Hello Beautiful

P: Can you stop calling me that we are nothing and I'm not your precious. I said with a serious tone.

C: Wow ... calm down Paigey just trying to be gentle. He said smiling at me.

P: You're gentle. Since when

C: Since I realized that in one week you meet with Emily anniversary.

I look her with surprise.

P: As you know that!?

C: People talk and also because today your girlfriend talking to one of her friends about it. She looked me straight in the eye.

P: Why do you care?

C: For nothing. Tell me you're going to take her to dinner, or sleep with her?

P: What I am doing you do not mind.

The doorbell rang and I hurried out of the classroom. _Because it has to be in my life. I'm going to do with her?_

 **Emily POV**

I have not seen Paige since the morning; I guess she must be busy. Yesterday I bought her gift I know she will love. I was going to PE. When I enter change there was Clare with headphones. I had not met all week until today.

She looked at me and smiled mischievously. She removed the headphones and closed her locker. She sat on the bench watching me.

E: you lost something?

C: What Paige saw to fall for you? She said with an arrogant tone.

E: Why do you ask? I started to feel nervous about the reviews.

C: I'm just saying. Paige has better taste.

E: Why do not you shut up and leave me alone.

C: Quiet baby. The two want Paige but we know that she will have to choose one.

E: She will not elect anyone. She loves me and I love her you're the jealous of us so you got into our relationship.

C: Shut up.

E: You know it's the truth.

C: You really think she loves you. If you really believe she loved you. You do not think you already slept together. As you know she's playing you. She do the same with me and I will make you.

E: It's not true. I said trying not to cry.

C: Emily! Understand she is a player. I know how to please. I can be sure she already she slept with someone else. You're weak, ugly and only in your world you think she loves you!

Do not hold more sad was no longer was angry and I could not help it. I hit such a strong slap that lets a mark of my hand in her face.

C: You'll regret that.

Then she hit slap me and pushes me to the lockers. She was pulling my hair and hit her in the stomachtrying her to let me go. Then the teacher came in with a group of girls behind her

Teacher: What the hell is going on here! She said trying to stop the fight.

The assistant grabbed my waist and held me to stop peeling.

C: You're a bitch!

E: You're the bitch!

Teacher: STOP!

Direct came in and asked us to go to his office. But first I was taken to the infirmary because I had a cut on my forehead where I hit the lockers. Clare had cracked lip and bruise to the side of the face.

We were seated in separate beds. She was behind me and before I get the nurse she told me.

C: This is not over. Considerate dead.


	4. Need to know

Paige POV

It's been three days since the fight of Emily and Clare. I have been visiting Emily then to see how it feels and care. It's Saturday and in 2 days is our anniversary and even that will not do.

Take her to a restaurant was not a bad idea but I want a place where we can be alone. No family friends and especially without Clare. That's when I remembered the lake house my aunt. She gave me a copy of the cabin so that I could do whatever I wanted.

I started to plan everything to be perfect. I will not let that ruin Clare. Since the fight she not goes back to school. Em and I think that maybe she would not return more.

Emily POV

I feel much better. The court in my head was no longer and I do not feel tired. I'm getting ready for Monday. This is our opportunity, but I cannot help thinking that Paige has cheated me or will do when we sleep together.

Talk to Hanna and said I better call to talk about this. For Paige knows what I'm thinking and what I do.

 _E: Babe're busy?_

 _P: Not because?_

 _E: I wanted to see if you could come to my house now_

 _P: I am clear in five minutes. XOXO_

 _Five Minutes Later_

I heard the bell and heard someone walking up the stairs. My mom Debio the door open and habrio

Q: Hi beautiful

E: Hello. I said as she kissed me and hugged me

Q: Are you okay, something hurts. She said in a worried voice.

E: No ... I just wanted to talk to you

Q: Okay. He said as he sat in bed with me.

E: In the afternoon ... after the fight did not tell you something that has been bothering me lately.

Q: I hear you.

Wait a moment and take a deep breath and I started talking.

E: Clare before I a slap her, she told me that you are able to cheat or break up with me after we have sex.

E: And I'm thinking a lot about what will happen on Monday, which already want to happen. But I need to know you would not do that. Paige because ... I love you and are one of the best things that ever happened to me.

Finished talking and looked at Paige who was looking me straight in the eye.

Q: Um ... I love you ... never do anything to ruin what we have and if you think I'm not lying to you because they like you or not attract me you are wrong. I did it because I do not want to hurry and do not want to do something you feel sorry later.

E: Pai ...I just felt her lips against mine while kiss back. I pulled it over me and she started kissing my neck. I wanted this but today was not the day.

E: we have to stop Paige, my mom is down.

P: Sure sorry I let go.

After Paige went home my phone rang. He had a message is a private number.

Go prepared; you think it's all over. The worst not just arrived.

-Clare XO


	5. Finally

**To clarify, I'm from Costa Rica. Here our language is Spanish.** **Sorry for not updating I had vacation from school.**

 **Paige POV**

It's Monday and I'm making sure that everything is ready for tonight. I must admit that although it is not my first time I'm a little nervous. Claire has not sent me anything or bothering me. I told Emily I will gather her at 7:00.

I'm at home looking to wear. I try to find something sophisticated but not formally and sexy but not provocative. In the end I chose a beige shorts and a flowered blouse buttons.

 **Emily POV**

I am at home with Hanna, Aria and Spencer.

E: Girls' I am very nervous. And if you she do not like it or she regrets.

A: Emily you're being paranoid Paige loves you and she never retract anything to do with you.

H: Aria is right. You'll also see very hot and she could not say no.

They help me see that I get dressed and encouraged me not to be afraid and enjoy tonight. When I was in the bathroom combing me a message came from a private number:

 _Good luck tonight hope you're not a failure and ruin everything. – Claire_

My blood boiled. There was no person I more hate it. Why she had to get in my life and my relationship. It is missing 20 minutes to 7:00. I cannot tell Paige message not want to ruin our night.

 **Paige POV**

I send a message to Emily to let her know I'm out. I when I saw her leaving the house I gasped. She looks incredible with her blue dress that molded her body and was tall enough to see her leg. When she entered I kiss her and gave her a rose I buy.

E: So you have planned for tonight? P: You'll see. I said with a wink and she smiled at me.

 **Emily POV**

The trip was quick and she park near a road that followed the forest. _Where we go_ I thought. Paige is first and opened the door and reached out to grab her. We walked down the dark path until I see lights from afar. Eventually we had a cabin with Christmas lights. She looked at me and laughed, took me in and the place was really nice. Before I said something she took me to the end of the cabin and stopped in front of a door.

P: Cover your eyes E: Why? P: Trust me I put my hands in my eyes and I felt where she helped me to lower a stands. P: Can you see now Slowly remove my hands from my eyes and I was surprised. There was a lake and next was a tree on which hung pictures of us and a picnic with candles and carved the tree said ¨Emily I Love You¨.

E: Pai .. She interrupted me with a kiss and a hug P: Em, I love you more than anything and I hope you liked it. Hanna, Aria and Spencer helped me with photos. E: It's perfect. Everything. We sat down and started eating. We laughed, kissed and hugged. At dinner finish I remove a box where my gift for Paige. E: This is for you, I hope you like it. I said, handing the box .She opened it and I could see her eyes filled with tears.

 **Paige POV**

It was beautiful, a necklace of heart shape that had the ¨E + P¨ and back said ¨forever¨. I said nothing, only kissed again and again to take in the cabin to the bed. She began unbuttoning my blouse but I stopped her.

P: Em.. Are you sure? E: Yes. I'm ready I started kissing her lips to her pulse point. I went slowly down the zipper of the dress until it is in interior clothes. She finished unbuttoning my blouse and removing the belt from my pants. I take her to the bed I got up and my hands touch her whole body to her panties. I kissed her neck down to his chest to his pants. _Quiet_ Isaid to her. I remove her panties and kept kissing her thighs up to her clit. I started slowly sucking her clitoris. _Paige_ Emily said moaning. After a while I started to suck faster sea and inside of her. Her body began to collapse. She was coming. _Pai ... O my God_. She said, almost shouting. I could feel her breathing faster. E: That ... it was awesome. She said with a smile. P: Thank you. I said laughing. P: But we're not done. I said as my hand fell down kissing her neck. I put a finger carefully inside of her. I saw how Emily closed her eyes a little. _Do not worry_ I whispered in her ear. E: Paige ... faster. Smiled when he heard that and more faster and strong thrust. Put another finger and kept on until Emily came. At the end I stood besides her smiling at her. P: I love you E: I love you too. Forever.


End file.
